Delicious
by AristaWebb
Summary: "Do you want to go further?" It wasn't a nicety. He could see the smirk playing at his lovers mouth, the taunt in the drawl as if Magnus had seen his thoughts, knew of his nights, his dreams. Malec One-shot Pure un-adulterated smut


I've just finished City of Glass and you must know how it is to read snippets of such amazing characters and crave more. Well I got more, cassandraclare . com /cms/kissed/ is Magnus and Alec's first kiss and damn it they're not extra super special sexy. But I came here looking for more and I couldn't find what I wanted so I wrote it instead. Enjoy 6 pages in word's worth of Malec goodness 8D.

* * *

><p>Delicious. Everything about Magnus was delicious. From the glittering spikes of his hair to the ludicrously bright nail polish on his toe nails. Especially delicious was the feeling of straddling his lap, pressed against that lean, flat, searing body, soft lips plying his apart and that wicked tongue. Alec groaned as long, dextrous fingers dug into his thighs, as if seeking to pull him closer. Tilted his head and felt those lips like liquid fire trail down to his neck, making his breath hitch and his heart hammer in his chest as if his heart itself was begging to be kissed, caressed. His blood felt like it was boiling in his veins as he raked his fingers through the soft tendrils of hair at the back of his warlock's neck.<p>

"Magnus," the named slipped from his lips so easily, rolled off his tongue and a rumbling in his throat seemed to encourage the man beneath him. Lips latched onto his pulse and sucked, the sensation seemed to set him on fire, as if he wasn't hot enough already. Too hot, in t-shirt and jeans, barely touched, Magnus similarly attired. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head and tossing it behind him, well honed muscles rippling under skin littered with the scars of his trade.

"Exquisite," Magnus murmured, delicate fingers tracing the idle patterns as his lips trailed down further. Thought and memory were wiped from Alec's mind as teeth and tongue descended on right nipple. Swirling, lapping, dancing over it as it hardened and he was helpless to resist. Arched backwards, hands on Magnus' knees thrusting himself forward, a willing supplicant to this alter of pleasure. Magnus worshipped him, small breathless noises of gratification tumbled out of Alec's mouth as he leaned his head further back, the dizzying rush only intensifying the feelings. His skin prickled, so sensitive to every touch, shivering and quaking with a need he still didn't fully understand.

He was hard and he felt himself straining at his jeans, aching for freedom, aching to indulge in the delight of those hands, that mouth and oh how he moaned at the thought. He'd thought it before, alone in his bed at the institute, taken himself in hand and cried out into the darkness as blue sparks exploded behind his eyelids.

"Alec." His name, uttered in what could be called a growl.

He stilled, realised he'd been rolling his hips as he felt Magnus' hands behind his shoulder blades guiding him back into an upright position. A moment of vertigo made his vision swim and when the room settled he saw Magnus too was shirtless, when had that happened.

"Do you want to go further?" It wasn't a nicety. He could see the smirk playing at his lovers mouth, the taunt in the drawl as if Magnus had seen his thoughts, knew of his nights, his dreams. Lovers, but they weren't really lovers, to him lovers signified something deeper, he swallowed and that same ache that had him naked in his bed with the sheets kicked back thrusting into empty air rushed at him full force.

He put his hands either side of Magnus' head, gripping the back of the sofa that was one of their favourite spots, "Tell me what to do."

Alec knew he didn't know what he was doing and he'd never had problems admitting these things and seeking to remedy them. This was no different but his stomach still churned with a nervousness that came with the fear of failure. Eight hundred years was a long time and he knew by now that Magnus was neither shy nor inexperienced, the pressure of measuring up to that experience, the fear of being found wanting, to be tossed aside was something he couldn't bare. Something must of shown in his face, always so easy to read, as Magnus reached up and cupped his face, pulling him into for another gentle, searing kiss, a kiss that was both reassurance and a promise. But what exactly that promise entailed Alec could not guess but oh how he ached to find out.

"Get on your knees," Magnus said as he pulled away and Alec rose to comply. Raising off the warlock's knees and preparing to kneel. That smirk was back. "Remove your jeans Alec, I don't doubt they are uncomfortable by now."

That infuriating upward twist of his lips and though it chafed him somehow he reached down to do as he was bid. His fingers deftly losing the buttons holding him confined and rejoicing in that feeling of freedom and at the same time cringing back. This was unknown territory and that fear of inadequacy rose up again, blocking his throat and drying his mouth. Magnus leaned back, that dangerous cross between a panther and a half crazed elf, those green cat-like eyes with their slit pupils running the length of him and up again to meet his eyes, to stare at his swollen lips and then down. Oh how long they looked, he saw the warlock lick his lips, that site of that darting tongue sending shivers up his spine, "Go on Alec."

He realised he was still holding his jeans, he let them drop, stepping out of them in a manner he hoped looked less awkward than he felt. Dressed only in his scars and black y-fronts he felt the colour rise in his cheeks as he looked down also, what could Magnus find so fascinating, he was just Alec Lightwood, plain and ordinary, it was always Jace that was the extra-ordinary.

"Don't think of him."

How had he known?

Magnus pulled a cushion from the couch and placed it on the floor between his feet, Alec's eyes followed his every move then those lamp like eyes locked onto his, green boring into the ocean blue that Magnus found so fascinating, being as it was, so uncommon a colour for his family. Magnus drew back, his eyes half lidded, his mouth slightly open. He wet his lips with his tongue and Alec swallowed, still stood motionless as Magnus trailed his hands over his own chest, Alec's fingers twitched to join them. Saw those nimble hands trail down his chest to flip open his own jeans, watched him hook the thumbs into the waistband.

"Keep watching Alec."

How could he do anything else?

Heals dug into the floor as Magnus raised his hips up, easing the denim over his hips, rolling it down his legs in a manner than was infinitely more sexy than Alec's own attempt. He flushed again, this time with embarrassment, why hadn't he thought to tilt his hips that way, to move that way, that way that kept him spellbound. He swallowed hard, they were both down to their last articles now and he could see the bulge to match his own, he didn't dare look back at his own to compare, how could he ever compare to Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn in any way? So cool, so collected, so delightfully eccentric and yet so controlled all rolled into one.

Magnus leaned back again, sinking into the plush and no doubt stolen furniture and patted his knee, "Kneel Alec."

Alec sunk to his knees, thankful for the aptly placed pillow and trailed his eyes up from Magnus' knees to his face, skirting the area that was the place he was most interested in and yet most afraid of at the same time. He felt fingers stroke his face the leave, drawn up Magnus' thigh to rest just above the rainbow boxers. Like he should have expected anything less. Their eyes locked and in that moment Alec knew he'd do anything Magnus' asked, from lasso the moon to jump off a ten story building to-

"Remove them Alec."

Alec swallowed, eyes darting to movement, Magnus' finger tapped the waistband light and Alec reached up with trembling hands. Stroked that smooth stomach, trailed the thin line of hair from his navel, ghosting over the elastic waist trying to work up the nerve and yet be fearless at the same time. One look in those eyes was all it took, he hooked his fingers under and dragged them down Magnus' legs. His cock sprung free and Alec's breath quickened. Swollen, red, thrusting proudly upwards, no longer than his but thicker, definitely thicker.

There were fingers in his hair, "Have you ever seen another?"

"Not this close."

The answer was as Magnus had been expecting, Alec had never kissed anyone before him, or since though Jace had tempted him once in anger, or spite or pain.

"Touch me Alec."

So many prompts, maybe Magnus would get bored, his hands were shaking, this shouldn't be happening. Rational thought reasoned that Magnus looked no different from him; the touch should be the same, the technique. His fingers crept forward, closed around Magnus' cock, he felt those cat-like eyes boring into him, saw fists clench either side and stroked. It was soft, though he couldn't fathom why this surprised him and hot, searing hot, like his fingers might burn. His eyelids felt heavy, saliva pooled in his mouth as he pulled the skin back from the tip, pink and glistening. He felt Magnus tremble, heard sounds but it was like they were muffled and far away. Then the thoughts from those sleepless nights came back, filled his mind with thoughts of Magnus, on top of him, inside him, though he had no idea what that would be like, those lips, those lips closing over the swollen head of his member.

He could smell Magnus now, musky and fruity and delicious. The scent of him seemed to magnify ten-fold, surrounding him, consuming him till he could bare it no longer, he had to taste. His tongue flicked out over the tip. Whatever Magnus had been expecting it hadn't been that, he felt him jerk, felt his hands as if on strings go to pin the warlock's thighs down as more words tumbled heedlessly from the lips above him. He licked again, using one hand to hold him steady as he lavished him with kisses, mimicking Magnus' early ministrations to his neck. Gliding his lips up and down, coating him with saliva, licking, sucking, lapping, tasting. And how delicious he was.

His earlier fear was drowned in the thundering of his blood in his ears, pumping, driving him on. He heard no words of protest, only moans of delight, fingers in his hair pressing him closer and he couldn't deny Magnus. He wanted to be closer, wanted to taste fully that which had been presented to him. Closing his lips over the tip he swirled his tongue around and around, tracing the shallow slit, hearing a hiss, feeling the hips buck under him sinking that hard yet supple instrument further into his mouth. He steadied himself, felt the fingers in his hair edging him ever closer. Careful breaths though his nose, opening his mouth wide, avoiding teeth, knowing how he hated it when his nails would catch. Sucking, licking as much as he could.

"Let me fuck your mouth."

The words cut through the pleasurable fog straight to Alec's brain and his eyes widened. He tried to look up at Magnus but the angle prevented him, if only Magnus had been standing. Then he felt the hands on his shoulders pushing back, easing him away so Magnus could stand. Alec didn't know how many times that evening he'd wondered if the warlock really could see into his mind or whether he was just so easy to read, like a book lain prostrate and open and found wanting. Wanting. He was that. He edged back, taking the pillow with him, looked up into Magnus' eyes and what he saw there shocked him to the core, pierced him like an arrow. A deep and complete longing, an admiration, a myriad of feelings he couldn't describe but he had felt. He had felt that connection once, on the battle field and something of it lingered then, felt the flare on his hand as if the mark had never left, as if that bond that had bound them so tightly, that bridge across a chasm he had never known could be so wide blazed brightly in his mind.

Long fingers twined through his dark hair, pulling him forwards, they didn't need more words. Alec's hands came to rest on Magnus' strong thighs, supporting himself, opening wide as he felt Magnus' cock fill his mouth again. That complete feeling returned, stronger now and yet Alec knew, but how he didn't know, that it wasn't quite complete. But the thought didn't linger, directed back and forth, fingers tightening, licking, sucking, swallowing all he could get. He felt Magnus shuddering gasping, moaning his name, Alec, over and over. He dove deeper, towards that bond, closer to Magnus, felt something slap his chin.

He pulled away, Magnus let him go and looked down at him as if to question, did I hurt you? But Alec's mouth was back on him, licking, sucking, trailing his way down to the tender flesh below, felt Magnus' buckle as if her were about to fall when Alec took one half of that sac into his mouth. Rolling it around with his tongue and then those fingers were back in his hair, tightening almost painfully and Magnus was nearly bent double, pleasure racing up and down his spine.

"Stop, oh Alec you have to stop."

Those slit pupils were large, dilated, clouding those green eyes almost to black; Alec looked up at him pleading.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Far be it for me to curb your enthusiasm," Magnus said as he knelt also, "but I want to know how far you do want to go."

"How far can we go?"

Magnus smirked, "Always so wonderfully direct," he swooped in for a soaring kiss, "we can go as far as you like Alexander Lightwood." Then those lips were trailing down his neck, marking him in new ways, "We can kiss," down again, "lick," he flicked a nipple with his tongue, "suck," he drew the other into his mouth and Alec arched into him leaning back into his hands, lowering himself to the floor Magnus above him. Hands were at his waist, toying with the waistband of his y-fronts, ghosting, teasing touches.

"I want you to suck me."

"Always so blunt," Magnus drawled as he stroked Alec through his pants, felt the responding jerk upwards. Alec shuddered. Magnus smirked and licked his way down past Alec's navel. He tugged the black waistband down and Alec sprung into view, Magnus licked his lips like a cat eyeing up a bowl of milk. Alec barely had time to register that his ultimate fantasy was about to come true before Magnus was upon him and he couldn't help but cry out. Deliciously wet and warm and wanting, had it felt this good for Magnus? Shoulders hooked under his thighs, hands supporting his lower back, pulling him further in and further up and that mouth. Fantasy couldn't compare. Surely this was a dream. Rythemic sucking, moving up and down over him, harder, softer, licking, suckling, flicking the head and all the while those eyes fixed on him.

"Look at me Alec Lightwood, I want to see what I do to you in those eyes of yours."

He obeyed.

He was helpless to resist, boneless in the arms of his lover whose mouth had returned to the devilish duty of driving him to completion. He heard someone crying out Magnus' name and realised it was himself. Blood rushing in his ears, fingers gripping those glittering peaks of jet black hair, ocean blue locked to feline green, begging for release. It was almost too much to bear watching that tongue glide over him, lips pulled back in a grin that lit up his face and his bright white teeth. One of the hands left his back, squeezing his arse and then slipping between to stroke over that tight ring of muscle. Alec felt his body spasm, felt that familiar constriction, that spiralling feeling of euphoria that came just before the fall, the rush, the-

"By the Angel, please, please, no, why? Pleease," the words came out jumbled, his breathing had gotten heavier, his heart hammering so hard against his ribs he felt it might burst out any minute. Magnus had stopped, was leaning over him again, licking wet lips.

"Do you want more Alexander Lightwood?" His full name sounded so sexy when he said it. No one else said his name like that. Alec's hands flew up, he didn't know how to answer, hadn't fathomed more, pulled at Magnus' shoulders to bring him close, to kiss him wantonly, pouring himself into the kiss, jutting his hips upward to rub against Magnus who hissed into his mouth.

Kisses trailed from the corner of his mouth and Magnus drew Alec's earlobe into his mouth. The sensation sent new shivered down Alec's spine, made him feel weightless and had he not already been flat on his back he suspected he might have buckled under the attentions. "Do you want me to take you Alexander?"

Take him? Take him where.

Then those hands were roaming him again, skirting around where he needed them most to go under, between and stroke that ring again that made him shudder. His eyes widened. So it was true.

No pressure, just feather light touches. Years and decades and centuries had gifted Magnus with patience and control even thought the quivering body beneath him was almost too much to resist; pliant, willing, begging and eager, so eager to please. "Tell me what you want little shadowhunter," he purred into the boy's ear.

"I want," Alec hitched, "I want you."

Magnus chuckled, a low rumble, chest to chest, "I know that already."

"I don't know how to say it."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes please."

Magnus couldn't help but laugh again, manners at a time like this, who wouldn't? Alec flushed and Magnus' expression softened, "Hush pet I'm not laughing at you, on your side."

Alec rolled onto his side, knees slightly bent and looked over his shoulder at the warlock who now had a plastic bottle in his hand, "Is that?"

"Lubricant? Yes, why do you have a preference?"

"I was going to say stolen."

Magnus slicked his fingers and smirked, leaning over to lock his lips with Alec's. Soft, then harder, tongues duelling and Alec shuddered as he felt the tip of one of those fingers press against his entrance. Magnus kept kissing him as that finger went deeper in slow shallow thrusts edging further inside until he could feel the rest of his fingers curled up, pressed against his backside. Magnus kissed to his ear again, showering his face with kisses, "You alright."

Alec nodded, whimpered as he felt a second finger enter. Thrusting, stroking, spreading setting his insides alight in a way that wasn't entirely pleasurable. He was shaking now, he reached back, gripped Magnus' wrist. They both stilled but Magnus didn't remove his fingers and neither did Alec move away. He opened his mouth but words wouldn't come, he swallowed, he didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

Magnus stroked the hair back from Alec's face with his free hand, "We can stop if it's too much."

"No." Alec released Magnus' wrist. Somehow those words had calmed the wave of fear that had swept over him and left him cold, "I want you," he said again.

That was all the encouragement Magnus needed, slicking his fingers again they slipped inside easier and Alec twisted, tilting his head back and moaning, his hands reached between his legs to grasp himself. Magnus chuckled and tutted into his ear, "Patience love."

Then the fingers were gone and Alec felt something bigger pressing, thicker, hotter, piercing hot, against him. Felt the lubricant dribble over his ass over Magnus' cock that slid just past the ring and Alec winces, writhing against to press his face into the fluffy carpet. Magnus leaned over him, "Look at me Alec."

The thrusts were shallow, slow and steady, he winced again. "Alec."

He did look that time, gripping fistfuls of fur and looking pleading up at the warlock who bent to kiss him. Kiss his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his check, his ear, all the while those thrusts continued. That invasive feeling that was no longer entirely unpleasant continued and he felt Magnus push a little deeper, Alec opened his mouth and a moan came out. Rippling up from somewhere deep in his chest, those cat-like eyes so completely focused on him, he groaned again and Magnus smirked. Leaning over him, rolling his hips pushing a little deeper each time, slicking himself again till he was practically gliding; gliding into that hot, tight, all encompassing heat that was his lover. His other half. Magus pressed his hand over Alec's the memory of the Alliance mark was enough, burning them together like nothing else could. That sharing of power had been exquisite, that sharing of self. They were one then, they were one now.

Alec cried out, whimpering and reaching for himself again. Magnus smirked gripping one of Alec's ankles and pulling his leg up. He saw the surprise in those oceanic eyes as he brought that ankle up to his shoulder and pressed forward fully. Sunk to the hilt, buried completely and Alec eyes widened, his mouth opened and Magnus' name fell from his lips like milk and honey. He could see Alec clearly now, arching off the carpet, fisting his hands in the fur, head tossing, hair slick against his forehead, mouth wide open, tongue darting. Lips and nipples, red and pink, swollen from his attentions; white marks of his past, red marks of his future and black swirling patterns traced delicately over beautifully smooth skin. He was delicious.

Alec was writhing, thrusting, rocking, stretched, owned, possessed, delirious with the wave of new feelings that had swept him up against the rock that was Magnus Bane. He felt Magnus pick up the pace, winced and screamed in the same breath, felt those delicious fingers curl around his cock, squeezing, still slick, stroking in time to those movements. An undulation of movement, rocking him to and fro; he couldn't focus, couldn't think. Didn't want to. Wanted Magnus. Only Magnus.

That pressure rose up again, quelling the pain completely as every fibre of his being was focused on the sensations Magnus was ripping out of him. That spiral that picked him up, whirled him round, sent blue flashes behind his eyes.

"Look at me!"

His eyes snapped open and his cried out louder than ever before. Magnus couldn't look away from those twin pools of blue that glittered like the rising sun on water. He could feel Alec quaking, tensing, begging, thrusting, could sense his impending release as all control left the young shadowhunter. Alec's eyes crossed rolled back in his head and he arched up with one final spasm and spilled himself; over his chest, over the carpet. Magnus smirked. Delirious with pleasure, eyes glassy, panting, blood pounding through his veins he kept thrusting. The site of him, all his, only his, only ever his. That did it.

His hands which had been holding Alec's raised thigh and waist tightened; pulled him ever closer. Magnus bent forward, pushing that leg backward to sink as deep as he could, hair falling in his eyes that never left Alec's face and spilled himself into him.

Shuddering as heir laboured breaths racked them both slowly they eased off each other. Alec's leg fell to the other side of Magnus who had pulled away to kneel between Alec's legs. With what looked like an enormous effort Alec pushed himself up to a sitting position, still leaning back on his hands. "That was," he breathed.

Magnus smirked as he swept a finger over Alec's chest and brought it to his mouth licking it clean and practically purring. Alec went red from ear and to ear and this time Magnus was laughing at him. How he could be embarrassed after that was beyond him, but that was Alexander Lightwood. Alec. His Alec.

"Delicious."


End file.
